


Giving the News

by Homerun15



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Royalty talk, Valla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin tells Charlotte about her soon to be title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving the News

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a while ago, so the writing is a lot simpler, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

"Babe?" Corrin called out as he opened the door to his shared private quarters.

"Yeah?" Charlotte responded, somewhat curious

"I have good news for you!" Corrin said, a smile appearing on his face as he said it. There was a pause, as Corrin was gathering his thoughts of the news he was about to tell her. 

"...Well out with it already, I ain't got all day!" Charlotte said, breaking the silence that Corrin created.

"Well...it turns out I'm not Nohrian royalty." Corrin said

"What!?"

"Or Hoshidan really."

"What?!"

"It turns out I'm actually a prince of Valla!" 

"What?!"

"Well my mother came to Hoshido after fleeing from Anankos after he killed the Vallite King, Azura's mother," Corrin explained.

"That's...a lot to take in all at once, babe," Charlotte said, sitting down at her chair.

"Here's the part I think you will like." 

"huh?"

"Well Azura would be next in line once Anankos is dead, but we were talking and..well she does not want the throne, so when Anankos is dead...Valla's throne will be empty, and it will also resurface once the curse is lifted. So Valla will need a king to lead the   
new people." Corrin continued to explain.

"So..." Charlotte began, "does that mean..."

"Yes. I will become Valla's new king," Corrin stated simply, "and you will be my queen."

"Can you shut up for a second babe," Charlotte said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, my queen," Corrin said teasingly.

"Don't go callin' me that yet, you jerk!" Charlotte replied in a angry tone. 

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, and aren't you?" Corrin said with a grin on his face. 

"Yeah, but-" Charlotte began, but Corrin's face lit up, and started up again.

"We can bring your parents there!" Corrin exclaimed, "I can finally meet them!"

"Look," Charlotte said, "I'm happy for us too, but first, we have to beat the big bad dragon, and how am I supposed to run an ENTIRE country?!" her voice raising in anger.

"I'm don't know how the hell to run a country either, but I do know that we will win this war, together." Corrin responded back, with a smile.

"Well let's get through this whole thing first before we think about you meeting my parents," Charlotte said, smiling.

"Alright, but how should we tell the new princess of Valla?" Corrin said, referring to Kana.

"Dammit," Charlotte said bluntly.

"Well, we'll figure it all out, this war, telling Kana, and running a country, but we'll do it together, y'know like always," Corrin said, "We'll figure all sides of this puzzle out, like i did, falling in love with you." 

"Ugh! Quit being so mushy I hate that!" Charlotte said with a smile, "Love you too though."

"Do you remember that time Jakob called you Lady Charlotte?" Corrin asked, "I remember you being so pumped about it after he left." 

"You bet your ass I did, I mean me wanting to marry rich for so long, and finally hearing Lady used followed by my name? It felt like a dream." Charlotte said, "Then you accepted all sides of me, and now I love you for you." 

"And I thought you hated the mushy crap." 

"Oh, shut up, anyways Dinner's ready, so get Kana." 

"Sure, wanna spar after this?" 

"Oh, definitely! I'm SO gonna beat your ass this time!"

"Let's see, of our 30 matches this month, I won 14, you won 12, and 4 were draws."

"What!? No, we've had 31 matches this month, 13-13 split, 5 draws."

"Well you're wrong, I'm right."

"What the hell makes you so sure of yourself?" 

"I was raised and taught by some of Nohr's best, and you were...?" 

"That is such a low blow from you, you ass!" Corrin ran out the door before things got out of hand.


End file.
